


Hunger

by StephHoechlin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephHoechlin/pseuds/StephHoechlin
Summary: Without a soul, the younger Winchester can be a very different person, especially when he corners you in the bedroom alone.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Kudos: 44





	Hunger

The intensity of his eyes drilling into you had you standing up from the table and leaving the room, not being able to breathe out a sigh of relief until he was out of your view which had you leaning back against the wall of the bunker, tilting your head back slightly to cast your eyes up at the ceiling as you let your skin cool off from the looks Sam had been giving you since he’d lost his soul. The floor creaking to your left had your gaze snapping over and letting yourself relax again when you saw it was Dean not his younger brother, earning yourself an arched eyebrow in question from the slightly older man. 

“You good?”

“It looks like he wants to eat me.” You hissed, glowering at him when he cracked an amused smile, raising his hands in surrender when your glare intensified at him. 

“Perhaps he does. Let him.” He shrugged, chuckling when he noticed your cheeks flush pink and stuffing his hands into his jean pockets. “I knew you had the hots for little Sammy.” 

“Dean.”

“What? Sam’s always liked you, he’s just never made a move because of what we do. Soulless Sam seems to have more balls when it comes to that.”

“It doesn’t look like lust, it looks like hunger.” You whispered, shivering lightly as you thought back to the way you’ve been looked at the past few months. “Without a soul he’d tear me in fucking half.” Dean snorted as he laughed, and it was safe to say that you weren’t impressed with how he was reacting to your troubles. 

“Well, I’m going out for supplies, we’re running’ low. Have fun with Sammy.” He winked, making you stand up straight as your eyes widened, reaching out for him only to miss as he evaded your fingers. 

“Don’t leave me here alone with him.” 

“He won’t hurt you (y/n), soul or not, he could never hurt you.” His green eyes portrayed sincerity as he looked at you before turning and leaving the house, leaving you standing in the hallway as the door clicked shut behind him, soon making a move to hide in your bedroom when you heard the other Winchester move from the room you’d left him in. You nearly tripped up the stairs in your haste to reach your room, catching yourself from faceplanting by grabbing the banister and safely making your way up the rest and entering your room, shutting the door and leaning back against it as you puffed out another sigh. 

“(Y/n).” Your eyes popped open at the sound of Sam’s voice from the other side of the wood, your breath hitching in your throat as you reached back and felt around for the lock, flicking it into place just before he tried the handle. “You’ve locked the door.” 

“Well done, genius.” You murmured, moving away from the door and becoming aware of the goose bumps that had appeared on your arms, prompting you to rub them away as you heard him jiggle the door handle again before it went silent. A cry of fright and surprise left your lips as your door was shattered open, the large frame of Sam Winchester barrelling through as he broke the lock as well as the rest of it, causing you to flinch backwards to void the splintering wood, finding your back bumping into the wall and seeing Sam directly in front of you when you opened your eyes again. “Sam-”

“I know you want me.” He said lowly, hunching himself over you with his hands pressed flat against the wall either side of your head, making you swallow nervously as his hazel/green eyes were dark as they stared into your own, discreetly trying to squeeze your thighs together despite the slight fear that ran through you. His gaze dropped briefly to the miniscule movement and his lips twisted upwards into a smirk, returning his eyes to yours as he pressed his body closer to your own, feeling the heat radiating from his large body which was currently dwarfing yours. “I’ve wanted you for years.” He purred, moving his head closer to your own and causing a shudder to run down your spine as his lips brushed against your cheek before his teeth gently latched onto the shell of your ear. “Do you have any idea how hard you make me every night? I have to get off imagining how tight you’d feel around my cock while I fuck you so hard you’re screaming my name.” A slightly strangled sound escaped you and you felt his lips twist up into a smirk as he drug them back across your cheek until his nose was just touching yours as he placed his face in front of your own. “Hmm, you like dirty talk, huh? I’ll have to remember that.” His voice was as smooth as velvet as he spoke, not helping your situation as you could feel the moisture pooling between your legs, knowing your panties were quickly being soaked through. “Tell me you want me, (y/n), let go and let me sink into you.” Your lips parted and a shaky breath blew past them, making his smirk grow. “I’ll sink so deep into you and stretch every part, you’ll be feeling me for days after, I want to feel your warm walls clenching around my dick as I make you cum over and over again until you can’t handle anymore, I’ll use my tongue-”

“I want you.” You breathed, your voice so quiet that you were surprised he’d heard you as he cut short, his eyes darkening more than they already had before his large hands were on you, his finger slipping under the hem of your shirt to brush against your skin which had you shuddering from his warm touch. His lips pressed firmly onto your own and you immediately melted against the wall and his body as he pinned you there, his thigh pushing between your legs which had you feeling the large hard-on he had through his jeans on your leg, moaning into his mouth as you parted your lips and let his tongue in for dominance. His hands grasped the backs of your thighs and he effortlessly picked you up from the floor, wrapping your legs around his hips as he walked backwards towards your bed, sitting on the end of it with you straddling his lap, arching yourself into him as your fingers buried themselves in his hair. 

Without removing his mouth from yours he ripped the shirt off you, throwing the ruined material to the floor as you rotated your hips against his, causing the both of you to moan before he popped the button on your jeans, pushing you off him which broke the kiss and tugging the jeans down your legs until you kicked them from your feet along with your shoes. Grabbing you again you fell onto one of his thighs which had you grasping his shoulders to steady yourself, tilting your head to side slightly as his lips skimmed your throat, feeling his teeth scrape against the sensitive skin while you moaned as he forced your hips to move along his jean-clad thigh, giving you the friction against your stimulated clit which had you becoming wetter and creating a small patch on his clothing. He bit down just above your collar bone and your eyes closed in pleasure, gasping when you were suddenly thrown onto the bed with him looming over you, your bra being roughly ripped from you quickly followed by your panties, leaving you marvelling at the man’s strength before you realised his face was between your spread thighs. 

“Look how wet you are.” He rumbled, making you jump lightly as he nipped the insides of your thighs which had him chuckling at your reaction before your head was thrown back when he ran his tongue up the length of your pussy, the moan that slipped past your lips putting all porn stars to shame. Once he started he didn’t stop and continued to pleasure you with his mouth as your hands grabbed his head, knotting your fingers in his hair and tugging on it which only seemed to spur him on, your eyes screwing shut as you could feel yourself already about to come. 

“Sam!” you cried, jerking your hips as he sucked hard on your clit, two of his fingers sliding into you which had your hold tightening on him as your orgasm creeped closer and closer. The scream that left you was a jumbled form of his name as your back arched up off the bed, your muscles contracting around his fingers to the point he had to be a little forceful in thrusting them, not relenting his actions until your hands began pushing his head away, sucking in a large gasp of air as you tried to get your breath back, aware of him looking down at you with a smirk. Once your vision cleared after opening your eyes you found him already shirtless, dropping your gaze down to his long fingers swiftly unbuckling his jeans, biting your lip as he dropped them along with his boxers, revealing the man you’d fallen for in all his muscled glory before he was climbing on top of you once more. 

“You ready for what I promised?” he said lowly, making you wrap your arms around his neck and dig your fingers into the backs of his shoulders, feeling the tight muscles under his skin.

“Please.” You murmured, your voice wispy as he situated himself comfortably between your legs, tightening your grip on him when you felt him tease you by barely pushing the head of his dick into you, moaning while squirming underneath his body in protest. He chuckled and slowly let himself sink into you, stretching you like you never had been before and taking the slight hint of pain along with the pleasure as you moaned, being cut short when his lips moulded to yours once more, swallowing the sound as he kissed you deeply. After the first few thrusts which were gentle he began to pump into you harder, intensifying the feeling which had you moaning constantly against his lips, the headboard of your bed beginning to thump against the wall as it grew unstable under his strong thrusts. “Sam!”

“Again.” He growled, grabbing your hips with a force that knew would leave bruises in the form of his fingers.

“Sam!” you screamed, letting your body fill with the pleasure he was giving you which had you feeling weak, moaning loudly as you could feel yourself about to come undone for a second time. A whimper slipped past your lips and you dug your nails into his skin, hearing him hiss as his hips stuttered slightly, knowing he was as close as you as you hooked your ankles around the backs of his knees to keep him close to you. Your name fell from his lips as his hair hung in front of his eyes, breaking you into your second orgasm which had you clenching tightly around him, forcing him to a sudden stop and having your body tingle at the moan he let out, soon feeling him releasing inside of you which prolonged your own pleasure. “Sam.” You breathed, grunting when he dropped his weight on top of you, his face buried in the side of your neck as the two of you breathed heavily, the pleasure lingering as your sweating bodies stuck together. 

“Should have done this earlier.” He breathed, his breath hot against your skin which had a tired smile gracing your lips, realising that you shouldn’t have been worried about him having a soul or not, he felt the same about you as you did him. 

“Maybe you should have made a move when you had a soul then.” His fingers gave your side a pinch which had you yelping, the both of you tensing when the front door opened, hoping it wasn’t anything supernatural as you were still caught in an intimate situation. 

“Forgot my wallet!” Dean’s voice yelled, making the two of you relax again which had Sam huffing a laugh into your shoulder as he shifted slightly, making you moan softly as he was still buried deep inside of you. Dean’s footsteps began climbing the stairs and you realised in horror that his wallet must be in his room, darting your eyes towards your broken door and realising that you were very exposed in the compromising position with his brother. 

“You dick, I don’t have a door to close.” Sam laughed at your remark and you squealed when Dean’s head popped through the doorway, his concerned expression morphing into a grin. 

“Ey, get it Sammy! Told ya, (y/n).” 

“Fuck both of you.” You groaned, glad to at least be covered by Sam’s large body so none of you was exposed to the older sibling. “You’re getting me a new door, Sam Winchester, or this is never happening again.”

“There’s always my room.” Dean laughed as he left the two of you to enter his own room further down the hall, walking past again a minute later, presumably with his wallet now stuffed into his pocket.

“Have fun, kids!” he called, hearing him descend the stairs before the front door shut once more, making you stare at the top of Sam’s head as he continued to lay it on your chest, running your fingers through his hair which had him smiling against your skin. 

“He did tell us to have fun.” He remarked, sliding his hands up your sides to curl around either side of your waist, giving his hair a gentle tug in response when you knew he did it to hit your ticklish spots. 

“You’re taking me to your room where there is a working door, as much as I love your brother like my own, I do not want him seeing any part of me naked.” Getting off of you he stood beside the bed and looked down at you, a smile touching his lips as his eyes drank in your unclothed figure laid out on the bed before you sat up, prompting him to lean down and gather you up into his arms, your legs wrapping around his waist as he moved the two of you to his room down the hall, intent on not being discovered by his brother again as you filled the afternoon with fun bed activities instead of research.

**Author's Note:**

> So...Supernatural has ended...I don't know what to do with myself. But that doesn't mean the fanfictions can stop! I will continue writing smut for that show for you all to (hopefully) enjoy.   
> Hope you guys enjoyed this one!  
> \- Steph x


End file.
